Venku Skirata
Venku Skirata byl na Sílu citlivý lidský muž, syn klonovaného vojáka Darmana a Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan. Kal Skirata ho vychovával jako Mandaloriana na farmě, kde ukrýval dezertéry z řad klonů a některé přeživší Jedie. Venku byl pro svou rodinu a blízké přítele známý jako Kad, což v mandalorianštině znamená šavle nebo meč. Roku 40 PBY se stal vůdcem politické frakce, která chtěla vidět obrodu mandalorianského lidu. Životopis Raný život Venku Skirata se narodil na planetě Mandalore. Byl synem Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan a klona Darmana. Dítěte otec, Darman, nevěděl, že byla Etain těhotná, ani že má syna. Dozvěděl se to až rok po narození dítěte. Vzhledem pravidlům zakazujícím Jediům navazovat vztahy, musela Etain těhotenství držet v tajnosti. Dítě dostalo od Kala Skiraty jméno Venku znamenající dobrou budoucnost. O několik dní později, když jednotka Omega setkala s novorozencem, Darman na otázku, jak by pojmenoval svého syna, kdyby nějakého měl, odpověděl, že by ho pojmenoval Kad, což znamená šavle. Od té doby byl Venku v soukromí oslovovaný jako Kad. Kal Skirata hledal způsob, jak zpomalit zrychlený růst svých adoptivních synů a krátce před Kadovým narozením našel a chytil Kaminoanskou genetičku Ko Sai. Ko Sai byla genetička zodpovědná za úpravu Fettova genomu, ze kterého byly klony vypěstované. Kaminoan odmítala Skiratovi vyhovět, když se však dozvěděla o Kadovi, projevila zájem o zkoumání jeho DNA. Etain tedy nabídla Ko Sai vzorky své krve a Kadovy z pupeční šňůry. Spokojena s touto výměnou začala genetička prozrazovat, jak zvrátit proces stárnutí klonů. Krátce po Kadově narození, než mohla uvolnit veškeré relevantní informace týkající se zastavení stárnutí klonů, spáchala Ko Sai sebevraždu. Během posledního roku klonových válek vychovávala Kada především jeho teta Laseema, u které byl ukrytý před Jedii. Kromě Laseemy se o něj starali i Besany Wennen, Kal Skirata a Bardan Jusik. Etain navštěvovala Kada kdykoli dostala meditační volno. Etain byla velmi nadšená, když ji malý Venku během jedné z návštěv nazval máma. Později téhož roku, řekal Etain konečně Darmanovi, že je Kad jeho syn. Z počátku byl Darman v šoku, poté se však vzpamatoval a vychutnal si nějaký čas strávený společně se svou rodinou, s Etain nahráli několik rodinných hologramů. Když Kad setkal Darmanem, pořád znovu a znovu říkal táta. Když byla jeho máma během Rozkazu 66 zabita, Kad prostřednictvím Síly cítil, jak umírá, a celých pět minut plakal. Po její smrti se stal vážnějším dítětem a usmíval se jen zřídka. Mezi Etaininými věcmi byly dva světelné meče, které chtěl Skirata nechat spálit s ní, ale Jusik trval na tom, že je schová pro Kada. Mězi jejími věcmi byla i komunikační souprava, pár datových čipů, které obsahovali rodinné hologramy a hračku Nerfa, kterou Kad dal na její pohřební hranici. Skirata hračku nechal trochu ohořet, ale poté ji bez ohledu na popáleniny vytáhl a dal Kadovi. Protože Darman odmítl opustit zraněného Ninera, musel zůstat na Coruscantu a později byl převelen do jedné z nově vzniklých imperiálních úderných jednotek, takže výchova dítěte připadla na Kala a Bardana, kterýho učil používat Sílu. Všichni členové klanu Skirata, s výjimkou Darmana a Ninera, přeběhli po Rozkazu 66 z Velké armády a přestěhovali se na Mandalore. Pozdější život Roku 40 PBY se Kad opět rozhodl používat jméno Venku. Později onoho roku se Boba Fett na Kuat setkal s člověkem, který tvrdil, že je jeden z klonů, kteří bojovali v Klonových válkách. Když se klon představil jako Jaing Skirata, Bobu zajímalo, jestli stále má údaje od Ko Sai, díky kterým zastavili jejich zrychlené stárnutí. Jaing mu však oznámil, že výzkum po jejich vyléčení zničili. Boba Fett chtěl tedy vzorek jeho krve, klon se však bál, že by jej prodal Kaminoanům. Přesto se však nechal obměkčit a poskytl mu jej pod podmínkou, že se Fett vrátí na Mandalore a bude si nechávat radit od Venkua. Fett souhlasil a později, když mu byl lék vstřikován, dovolil Vankuovi být u toho. Venku s přítelem Gotabem později na Mandalore narazili na rytířku Jedi Jainu Solo, která se sem přišla učit bojovat po mandaloriansku, aby mohla porazit svého bratra Darth Caeduse. Gotab Jaině odhalil, že býval Jediem Bardanem Jusikem a že Venku je synem klona a Jedi. Přiznal také, že Venkua celé roky schovávali, protože se báli, že by se ho Impérium zmocnilo a vyrobilo by si pomocí něj armádu klonů. Také se však báli, že by jej Fett chtěl prodat Kaminoan. Po vyslechnutí rad, jak svého bratra porazit, trénovala Jaina s Venkuem boj se světelnými meči, přičemž Venku používal oba dva meče, které zdědil po matce. Osobnost a vlastnosti Jako dítě byl Venku velmi šťastný a usměvavý, ale po smrti své matky zvážněl a usmíval se jen zřídka, protože již ve věku jednoho roku pochopil smrtelnost a pomíjivost. Jako dospělý mluvil Venku s kuatským přízvukem a s náznaky muunského způsobu skloňování, což svědčí o dlouhé době strávené v těchto oblastech. Je třeba poznamenat, že jeho dědeček Kal Skirata práve z Kuatu pocházel, než se stal Mandalorianem. Venku byl stejně jako on také silně upjatý na dodržování mandalorianských tradic. Nosil na sobě změť brnění, o kterých prohlašoval, že různé části patřily různým jeho příbuzným. Kromě toho také obratně zacházel s oběma světelnými meči po matce. Přestože byl citlivý k Síle, příliš ji nepoužíval. Jeho první jméno Venku znamená dobrou budoucnost a Kad znamená meč. Výskyt *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula (první zmínka) (nenarozený)'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66 (jako "Kad")'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines (první zmínka) (první zmínka jako "Kad'ika")'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice (první zmínka jako "Venku")'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' Kategorie:Články z Legend Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Mandaloriané Kategorie:Citliví k Síle Kategorie:Klan Skirata